The First Union
|- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Background |- | style="background:#333366;" | Founded by || Tantonus and tp71the2nd |- | style="background:#333366;" | Founded on || February 16, 2007 |- | style="background:#333366;" | Team Color || No official color designated |- | style="background:#333366;" | Interalliance Relations || The First Union is a CyberNations alliance built on the principle of security, organization, and each member's prosperity. |- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Cabinet |- | colspan=2 | *'Supreme Chancellory' (Heads of State): Tantonus and tp71the2nd *'Executor General': (Position to be filled) *'First Military General': (Position to be filled) *'Minister of Foreign Affairs': (Position to be filled) *'Minister of Finance': (Position to be filled) *'Minister of Emergency Command': (Position to be filled) |- | style="background:#996600;" align="center" colspan="2"| Symbology |- | style="background:#333366;" | Alliance Symbol || A United Earth |- | style="background:#333366;" | Motto || Strike With The Sword of Unity |- |} The First Union is an unsanctioned alliance dedicated to achieving eventual greatness, eventual sanctioned status, and a large portion of the power in the CyberVerse. =Constitution of the First Union= The Second Constitution of the First Union SIGNED INTO FORCE OCTOBER 31ST, 2007 PREAMBLE This document hereby declares the formation and functioning of the CyberNations alliance known as The First Union. This supreme document and laws created hereunder may refer to the alliance as “The First Union”, “The Union”, “Union” or “The Alliance.” THE ARTICLES OF UNITY article one The members of the First Union recognize the Chancellory, and the constituent Chancellors that serve within that office, as the highest executive leaders and office of the alliance. article two All members of the First Union will remain together and united under the high command and support of the Chancellory and the Government of the First Union. article three All members of the First Union will serve the Government and the fellowship of the First Union to the fullest of their ability and to the highest extent possible. RIGHTS OF THE MEMBERS article one All members have the right to freedom of speech, and to voice their opinions in a civil and sane manor. Proper methods and institutions will be put in place to allow members to voice their thoughts to the Government of the First Union. article two All members have the right to suggest the formation of a member committee. article three All members have the right to serve in any position in government upon approval by the Chancellory and any other necessary authorities or procedures. ARTICLES OF ADMINISTRATION article one The government shall remain simplified and efficient continually. article two Any member involved with government business must pledge to never abandon the post, commit treason or espionage against the Union. All members must pledge to never perform a government-assigned task in a sub-standard, inadequate, or damaging manner. article three Laws are the basis of legislation and functioning of the Union, secondary to the Constitution. article four All government departments and positions shall be created by laws, if not already created by order of this Constitution. article five Most government position-holders or employees will be paid employees. The payment times and amounts will vary and will be determined upon the alliance’s financial circumstances at the time, and based upon the performance of the member of government in question. article six Any and all financial transactions within the alliance, coming into the alliance from an outside source, or leaving the alliance to an outside destination, shall come under the administration and regulation of the Financial Regulatory Administration (FRA) of The First Union. article seven There shall be the creation of an administrative body known as Emergency Command (EC). This is a department that will coordinate war efforts, financial assistance and military support in times of invasions or attacks upon the Union by enemies. article eight The Military Command of the First Union (MILICOM) shall consist of the Chancellors as the top commanding and approval authority, and multiple general commanders or “Generals”. There shall be one General per ten members of the First Union, and the Generals must work together to continually maintain and uphold the militaries and the defense of the First Union. article nine The Executor General of the First Union shall be a position held by a member of the alliance and the responsibilities of the position shall include the maintenance of a current member list, introducing new members to the alliance, the game and the way things work, presiding over any member committees, and processing new members to the First Union. article ten In the event of the incapacitation of the Chancellors, the Chancellors, shall declare the Executor General, after deliberation and approval, as the acting head of state for a temporary period of time, to maintain stability and order. article eleven The senior diplomat and foreign representative shall be a specially selected member of the First Union, chosen to represent the alliance at foreign meetings and to foreign bodies. Their government title will be Chief Representative, and their office shall be titled the Foreign Office. ARTICLE OF AMENDMENT article one An amendment to this constitution or any laws passed into force under this constitution can only be undertaken by either direct order of the Chancellory, or upon deliberation and recommendation by members of the First Union and eventual approval of the Chancellory. SIGNATURES SIGNED OCTOBER 31ST, 2007 His Excellency Chancellor Tantonus His Excellency Chancellor tp71the2nd =Alliance Information= Government The Chancellory The Chancellors are the leaders of the First Union. They are tp71the2nd and Tantonus. Executor General Tthe responsibilities of the position include the maintenance of a current member list, introducing new members to the alliance, the game and the way things work, presiding over any member committees, and processing new members to the First Union. Military Military Command (MILICOM) serves as the department of the First Union responsible for maintaining, operating, and commanding the armed forces within the First Union. MILICOM manages and monitors all of the land, aircraft, espionage, missile, and nuclear weapons of the members of the First Union and is responsible for issuing strategic orders when the time is needed. Emergencies Emergency Command is the department responsible for issuing communications and managing the initial strategic efforts in time of a massive attack against the First Union. Foreign Affairs The Foreign Office serves as the office for diplomatic communications with other alliances/nations, the monitoring of war declarations by and toward the alliance, and any other relations or issues concerning foreign alliances/nations. The F.R.A The Financial Regulatory Administration is responsbile for any aid transferred between members of the alliance, to outside destinations from members of our alliance, and to members of our alliance from an outside source. It is responsbile for any bank loans, and keeping financial records and information. The FRA is also responsible for the Union Financial Regulations, a set of rules the must be followed by all members of the First Union when making financial transactions with other CyberNations members. History Founding and Basics The First Union was founded on February 16th, 2007 and its Constitution was put into force the same day. Tantonus, one of the the Supreme Chancellors of the First Union (The Position of Head of State), using his executive authority, wrote and enacted the Constitution. tp71the2nd, who's nation is Saßmanshausen, was the second member, and is a founding member of the alliance. He serves now as a co-Chancellor, in the highest office of government, the Chancellory. There is no clear distinction between the government and the sovereign entity, as these go hand-in-hand in the First Union. The head(s) of state are also the head(s) of government. The position of head of state (Supreme Chancellor) is NOT an elected position, but yet is appointed by a preceeding Chancellor. The terms "Supreme Chancellor" and "Chancellor" are interchangable and have the same meaning. The Supreme Chancellors of the First Union hold the highest office in the entire Union, the Chancellory, which is able to exercise executive control and authority over all military, economic and diplomatic activities of the First Union. The Early Days The first four months of the alliance's existence was characterized by a growth to over twnety members and then a slowing of growth and recruitment due to busyness of the Chancellors in their non-gaming life that caused a temporary lack of leadership. During this time there was also a power struggle and a temporary defecting of an alliance member to the now-defunct Viridian Entente. The Chancellory remained stable and the leaders of the alliance. The Slow Times The summer months of 2007 were very slow days for the alliance, and the number of members fell below twenty, and then below fifteen. This also resulted in the disbanding of the secret government security force known as the BSF (Brotherhood Security Force), which was a virtually ineffective security and task force. This department no longer exists. The Reclamation/Restoration With the end of the summer months of 2007, the Chancellory returned to regular duties in the alliance, only to find a tiny alliance consisting of the few loyal members who remained with the alliance despite the lack of visible communications or leadership from the top. Throughout September, October, and November of 2007 the Chancellors have been restoring and restructuring the alliance, making the proposed government structure much simpler and enstating a new Constitution, visible above. They are currently in the process of recruiting as many as 300-500 players in the next 5 or 6 months. The Future The First Union hopes to become a major world power on the CyberNations stage and eventually gain sanctioned status. Awards Within the Alliance ---- The Order of The First Union - 'The Order of The First Union' is the highest honour within the alliance. Created on May 5th, 2007, it is given to those few that, unrequested, act upon selflessness and bravery, to better the First Union It's first recipient is fab200, for his act of bravery in temporarily seceeding from the union during a conflict which could have lead the enemy, through his alliance affiliation, to destroy the alliance. = Official Website = * First Union Official Public Website Category: Alliances